


【九辫】难言之隐

by qingdeng1011



Category: Chinese comedian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdeng1011/pseuds/qingdeng1011
Kudos: 6





	【九辫】难言之隐

一个小车🚲🚲双性预警  
小妈文学，为爽而爽  
不要上升

“啊，嗯不行”  
“轻点别，唔”  
“九郎，九，别吸”  
宽敞的大床上靠窗睡着一个呼吸均匀的中年男人，不时还咂咂嘴像做了什么美梦。而仅仅一人之距的床边正上演着旖旎风光。一具看似稚嫩却充满诱惑力的年轻胴体正在被一个留着寸头的毛小子攻城略地。

月光洒了些许在屋里，借着光亮就能窥探其中光景。浅紫色的真丝睡衣被扒褪到腰上堆着，白皙的胸前隆起两个山丘虽然不算丰满却能让男人流连忘返。被叫九郎的人从鼻腔里哼了声算是回答，粗粝舌面在浅粉的乳晕上摩擦过去迅速的把朱果含吮进口腔里力度没轻没重。惹得半悬在床边的人一声嘤咛被宽阔手掌捂住了嘴。

“乖，不想让爸爸听见小妈在被儿子吃奶吧”  
漂亮的小人儿被露骨言语逼的红了眼把迫至唇边的呻吟咽了回去，如果，如果不是为了有机会上台演出，不被其他有权势人排挤的话，他也不会选这下下之策。

可是男人故意吸的啧啧作响，胸前被水光覆满，他一边要挺起胸脯往人嘴里放，还要腾出余光来防止这个名义上他的丈夫，杨氏公司的ceo醒来看见这一幕。

“小妈，我可惦记你半个月了”  
他都说不好他和这个半路冒出来的儿子谁年纪更大些。杨九郎含着他乳尖并不满足，握着修长的手指把床单从人手心解救出来拉到睡裤前面鼓起的一包。

其实并不想今天晚上就要这个小妖精的。杨九郎想。如果不是刚才吃晚饭的时候，那件睡衣把娇嫩的乳尖磨出了形状，看的他口干舌燥，回房间打了一把飞机也没缓解的话。

“云雷，小妈，磊磊”  
这人分明知道他叫什么，偏生要拿小妈来激他，要他时时刻刻记得这背德的快感。细软的手指隔着棉质的睡裤安抚着那一包鼓胀的玩意儿感受着那东西慢慢胀大。

杨九郎弯腰把人软的一塌糊涂的腰身揽起来，把老二掏出来直逼着一脸春情的美人，不容置喙的撬开口齿捅进娇嫩口腔，他还没反应过来，就被迫含着人巨根在口里吞吐，阳物插的深重，张云雷只能生理反射的直掉眼泪。

“跟个小哭包似的，怎么这么多眼泪”  
最终还是被人哭的心软，杨九郎从人口里撤出，就要往身下摸。被人惊惧的抓着手臂直摇头。这么大的动作那男人再不醒来才要出事了。

理智刚战胜了一点情欲，杨九郎拖着人腿环过他身体掐着腰抱到身上往隔壁的浴室去。张云雷被人紧紧抱着有了一点点温存感，短暂的路程里也学会用红肿的乳尖在人胸膛前摩擦去讨好人。

“疼不疼”  
“有点”  
杨九郎低头看看人，难得温柔的开口询问。张云雷也老老实实的答。

给点糖就听话的小孩儿。

杨九郎摸准了这个小妈的脾性，没有直接把人丢在洗浴台上，还是忍着欲望铺了层浴巾在上才把人放上去，睡衣整个被脱落，张云雷就这样赤身裸体敞着双腿等待这个年轻男人的临幸似的，没由来的有点委屈。

杨九郎没空搭理他突如其来的情绪，握着人软趴趴的性器简单的撸了一把，逼的人哼哼唧唧了几声，捡着一点良心揣着把油膏不要钱似的往不属于男人的娇嫩穴口周围顺着人稍有抬头之势的阴茎倒了小半瓶。

所幸是他接受能力强。

半个月前老头给他领回个男人 ，开口让他叫妈。杨九郎想这算哪门子事，这明显是等着哪天老头驾鹤西去了跟他抢遗产的主儿。

但是他发誓他绝对不是主动偷看人洗澡。跟哥几个约好了去兜风，头盔落在家里，他扭回来取头盔的时候借空想去解手，也不是非得就挤在那一个厕所里，寻思着都是男人也没什么大问题，完了就撞上美人出浴图。颤颤巍巍的乳尖因为冷气瑟缩在半空，张云雷愣了愣神察觉到人目光立刻拉上隔帘。杨九郎懵头懵脑的出去被城市的夜风吹醒了理智。

这不是捡到宝了，光便宜老头行吗。

张云雷见他出神，足尖在人臂膀上戳了两下。油膏化在体内欲火烧的内里又湿又痒，还没人碰的穴口已经自行分泌水液润滑入口。杨九郎见状不住的咂舌，细长的手指拨开花唇从窄小入口不由分说的入两根。

“嗯，嗯啊别动”

男人显然是情场老手，指尖薄茧在内壁上刮过磨的人捂着嘴也按捺不住的呻吟。入口被人撑大还一时间分不清是酸楚还是疼痛更多，杨九郎渐渐失去了扩张的耐心草草的穴内抽插几下手指就想换兄弟上。却没有注意到人靠着镜子的身体轻微颤抖。

杨九郎才卡进一个龟头，就见人痛的煞白脸色都哭不出声来，他心里冒了个想法来随即又被自己否定。

不能还是个雏儿吧。

他探手往下面试了试没有见血才放心的往里深入，握着人纤细软腰在怀里安抚边教着他学着小口呼吸。才入了半根的杨九郎被湿滑的穴道紧紧挤压甭提多爽了，得了空就犯了嘴瘾。

“宝贝你不能还没跟他睡过吧，操多少回了还这么紧，怪不得那么多人就把你领回家了”

他说着还要挺腰在里面抽送，再趁人不备把整根塞入，张云雷实在没有多余的力气和他斗嘴，近乎撕裂的剧痛刚刚缓解，他想像个机器人似的马上接受马上结束这场不堪的性爱。可是他不是。杨九郎更不能。

紧窄的穴道终于适应了来人的尺寸，杨九郎又试着倒了一些油膏进去润滑，粗长的阴茎在体内四处留情，张云雷渐渐的不可耐的有了反应。

“别顶那啊啊啊”  
“不是，呜呜，不是没有”  
“真的，疼，嗯啊没有装”

杨九郎没告诉他自己在找宫口。扶着腰身越顶越深，刚才还能回话的人现在只有伏在他肩头带着哭腔溢出音节来。

他说，没和老头睡过也不知道真假。如果没有，那，就让儿子来当你第一个男人。

“喜不喜欢儿子操你”  
张云雷哭的眼泪挂满了整张小脸，闻言点点头又马上摇头。杨九郎略有不满，他本来还没想继续折磨他，夜已经很深了。没得到称心回答，他就坏心眼的堵住人挺立的阴茎顶端，身下突然发力直抵着刚才寻着的宫口快速冲撞，没有意外的引出一声尖锐的哭喘，一股水流从穴心直直浇下。

“小妈，第一回搞就喷成这样，骗谁呢”  
瘦弱的身体受不住这样激烈的高潮一直打颤，杨九郎等着他喷完才又把性器塞回去。上面掉眼泪，下面喷水柱儿，这人真真正正是水做的。

“九郎，呜，不行了”  
“舒，舒服，呜呜，嗝，不叫小妈好不好”  
性器在处在不应期的穴道里再插两下再次引发了一小股水势。他实在没力气了，因此杨九郎再问他爽不爽的时候忙不迭的点头。  
见漂亮的小人儿哭的直打嗝的央求，杨九郎也心下不忍，刚才不肯点头的原因只是因为不想听他叫小妈。

“那叫什么，叫老婆好不好”  
他向来擅长说这些情话去逗那些女人。想爬上他床的女人多，但是名正言顺的想爬上他妻子这个位置的却没有。

他没有后顾之忧的把忍耐了一晚上的子子孙孙撑开宫口送了进去。简单的撕了张纸擦干净发了大水的下身抱着听完那句话就昏睡过去的人准备送回老头的房间。

“好”  
杨九郎走到一半，听见细微可闻的一声再贴近了确认。身上都是他留下的情欲痕迹。

要命了。杨九郎想。

等他的理智再次战胜同情心的时候，张云雷就已经躺在他房间，在松软的被子里睡着了。

睡吧。明天起来，一切就不一样了。


End file.
